Pokemon N
by BNGwarrior
Summary: A world where Naruto and his friends exist in the world of Pokemon, he and the rest of the team 7 will explore the Kalos region, it's wide array of Pokemon, and it's shadows that wish to harness the powers of life and death. Not the best summary, but I think you get the gist, no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Something that has been rattling around in my head and figured what the heck to write it down. Please enjoy and I don't own a thing. If I did, Naruto would have a different ending and Pokemon would be wrapping up, though I suspect that it is.**

Welcome to the world of Pokemon, or more precisely, Naruto's world of Pokemon. Reality constantly splinters with every choice we make, to go left instead of right, and, in this case, someone with too much free time and imagination combining the story lines(ish) of the manga series Naruto and the video-game/anime/manga/ect. of Pokemon. So, if you're up for this bit of insanity, please enjoy. :) But before we get to our main story, how about a little background?

Let's start back in the first generation: the Kanto region. It was then and there that was home to the famous Senju brothers: the older brother and pokemon league champion Hashirama Senju and his team of Gyrados, Snorlax, Lapras, Aerodactyl, Vaporeon, and Konohasaur, the Venusaur he started with and raised from a Bulbasaur and his younger more serious brother Tobirama, who lead the Viridian City Gym with his team of Sandslash, Alakazam, Exeggutor, Magnetron, Flareon, and the Blastoise that he had begun with as a Squirtle. But of corse the Kanto region was not without it's shadows in the form of Team Rocket. And leading his villainous gang was Madara Uchiha and his personal team of Pidgeot, Alakazam, Rhydon, Cloyster, Jolteon, and the Charizard he had started with as a Charmander. The clash between the brothers and Madara would come to include the Legendary Birds Zapdos, Moltress, and Articuno and the man-made Pokemon Mewtwo.

A generation later in Johto, a young man by the name of Hiruzen Sarutobi started his own Pokemon journey with a Cyndaquil by the name of Hi no Ishi, or just Ishi for short, in tracking down a thief that went by the name of Danzo Shimura who had stollen one of the local Pokemon professor's Pokedex and a Totodile he'd named Yami. During the young trainer's journey after the theif, he collected the badges of the Johto region and grew Ishi into a Typholsion and grew his team to include a Hitmontop that he raised from a Tyrouge, an Espeon, a Sudowoodo, a playful little Aipom, and a rather hell-raising Primeape that Hiruzen had named Enma, that Hiruzen had met in his youth when it had been a Mankey. Danzo had also grown his own team and starter assembling a team of Sneael, Murkrow, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Umbrion, and Ferralligator. It turned out that Team Rocket had been trying to restart in Johto and it was during this time that the pair had actually found themselves working together against them along with a woman called Biwako and her team of Lapras, Dragonair, Shuckle, Togetic, Maganium, and, surprisingly, a red Gyarados. Many things happened between these trainers, including meeting legendary pokemon such as Lugia, Ho-Oh, and the three legendary beasts, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, and come upon revelations such as Danzo being the long-lost son of Madara Uchiha, and Hiruzen and Biwako falling in love.

Eventually, Hiruzen settled down in the Hoenn and would help three new trainers start their own journeys at the same time: Orochimaru Shirohebi who took a Treecko, Tsunade Namekujihime who took a Torchic, and Jiraya Gamasenin who claimed a Mudkip. Together, the group would do many great things and gain many pokemon, including Jiraya's Wynaut, Tsunade's Castform, and Orochimaru's Kecleon and would clash with Hanzo Sanshouo and his Team Ventus. Eventually the group went their own ways with Orochimaru delving into his studies of Legendary Pokemon like Groudon, Kyogre, and, his own personal obsession, Rayquaza. Tsunade, who was able to draw a family line to the Senju brothers of Kanto, went to the region that her forefathers had become famous in. Jiraya meanwhile looked to the Battle Frontier for a new challenge after conquering the Pokemon League.

In the Sinnoh region, a young woman named Kushina Uzumaki was beginning his journey with a Chimchar. Eventually her team would expand and with her fully evolved Infernape would include an Eevee turned Leafeon, a Drifloon, a Blissey that had grown from a newly hatched Happiny, her "brother" Lucario, brother because the two had hatched at the same time, and a rare and mischievous Rotom. She wasn't the only trainer though, a young man named Minato Namikaze also began his journey as a trainer with his own Turtwig, which would expand his team with a Glayceon, Porygon, Togepi, a Pikachu called Hiraishin and an Omastar called Rasengan. The two trainers would meet one another several times on their journeys, seeing dozens of legendary pokemon and clashing with evil team Galactic. Minato liked spending time with her enough, but Kushina was a bit competitive and decided to challenge Minato to a contest to see who could conquer the Johto League. Minato agreed with the stipulation that if he won, she would go out on a date with him. I'm sure most of you can guess how that wager turned out.

Once again we change out gaze to a new region and a new generation, fifth generation in Unova. This story focuses around a young girl named Anko Mikarishi and her Snivy, a young man named Iruka Umino and his Oshowat, but mostly around a young man named Asuma Sarutobi, the relative of Hiruzen, and his starting partner Tepig. These three trainers would have many adventures and collect many pokemon, including each of them getting one of the Elemental monkeys like the ones they would battle at their first gym and see many rare and legendary Pokemon from the Swords of Justice, whom Asuma was considered an honorary member, to the powerful Forces of Nature, all while battling Team Galactic and their mysterious leader N. But they wouldn't be the only heroes of the Unova region. Not long after their adventure when Anko would work for the local professor and Iruka would become one of the eight gym leaders, a new trio would begin their journey. This trio consisted of Rin Nohara and her Snivy, Kakashi Hatake and his Oshowat, and most importantly, young Obito and his Tepig as they encountered many pokemon that their predecessors hadn't and forged their own legends and battled the remnants of Team Plasma.

But now, a new legend is about to be born: in the Kalos region, the legend of Naruto Uzumaki is about to begin.

**Welp, there you go, I'll probably continue the X and Y portion of this with Naruto and them. If you like, please Read and Review.**


	2. The Journey Begins

_**OK, hopefully I haven't lost all my readers due to never updating, if you have stuck around then good on you! But what can you do when life keeps you busy? Anyhow here's the first chapter which takes place at the start of the game with Naruto being the player character, Sasuke the main rival, and Sakura as the more neutral one. Gonna say it now, Naruto's team is already decided on. I've got templates for Sakura and Sasuke's but I'm a little open to suggestions.**_

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins, Vaniville Town, Route 1, and Aquacorde Town.

As the sun broke over Vaniville Town, a fletchling fluttered through the open window of a two story house and landed near a body under a sheet with a mop of spiky blond hair. The tiny bird pokemon landed near the yellow mop, looked at it for a moment, and then promptly pecked it.

"Yow!" the owner of the hair cried jumping out of bed. He was a short kid with bright blue eyes and three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. He rubbed his head and glared at the fletchling. "Dang it Fletch, what was that for?" Fletch just chirped at him innocently. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered with a yawn. Seeing the time on the clock, he shrugged and got dressed in an orange track suit and a cap with a yellow visor that was torn in the back making it hard to tell where his hair and hat were separate, and a pair of goggles above the visor. Whistling to Fletch who flew onto his shoulder he walked down the stairs to see his dad, Minato reading the paper and his mom Kushina placing breakfast on the table.

"Morning Mom, Dad." He greeted the pair looked up and smiled at their son. "Which one of you sicked Fletch on me?" Again, Fletch chirped innocently.

"Good morning Naruto." Kushina said, walking over and kissing her son's cheek. "And I wouldn't have to if you would wake up at a decent hour."

"Mom!" he whined. Minato laughed at his son and wife's antics.

"By the way son, you got a letter from Professor Sycamore." Minato informed his son.

"The Professor from Lumieos City?" Naruto asked hopefully, sitting down and drinking a glass of orange juice. Minato nodded and looked to Kushina who nodded and handed Naruto a letter. He opened it up and pulled out a town map and a potion. His head snapped up to his parents, his father's proud smile and his mother trying to hold back tears.

"It's time Naruto, for you to write your own chapter in the Pokémon world." Minato said. Kushina came over and hugged her son.

"Be careful out there son. And remember that no matter what happens out there, we love you and will always be proud of you." She said.

"Thanks mom." Naruto said. "But I can finish breakfast before I leave right? It might be a while before I have your breakfast raman after all." Kushina laughed.

"Of course son." She said. The Uzumaki Breakfast Raman consisted of milk, bacon, sausage, breakfast ham, eggs, hash browns, and of course, raman noodles. Disgusting sounding isn't it. In fact, Minato couldn't eat the stuff, but for those of the Uzumaki bloodline it was like a gift from the gods that they could eat 20 bowls of and only just be full. Today however, Naruto had just one bowl, and he ate is slowly, savoring the flavors. Like he said, it might be a while before he could have it again. All too soon it seemed, the food was eaten and it was time for Naruto to go.

"Professor Sycamore said that two people would be coming by to take you to get your first Pokémon." Minato said. "Here" He passed a small device. "This is a hollow caster, it'll help you keep up with news and keep in touch with us and anyone else you might want to talk to." Naruto took the item and Kushina took it out of his hand. He looked up and his eyes widened a little to see her clip it to one of the straps of a backpack in her hands.

"Promise you'll call as often as you can." She requested.

"Every time I make a stop somewhere." Naruto promises and slides the back pack onto his shoulders. Walking over to the door, he pulls on his running shoes and looked back at his parents and smiles. Turning back, he took a deep breath and walks out the door into the field of playing Pokémon being watched over by his mother's ryhorn. Smiling, Naruto pauses to pet the stone rhino Pokémon.

"I'm gonna be gone for a while Rhy." He said. "Take care of Mom and Dad for me ok?" Rhy gave a growl and rubbed its horn against Naruto's hand. Smiling at the Pokémon, Naruto turned towards the street. At the end of the main walkway stood two people, a boy and a girl, the boy had onyx colored eyes and hair, which looked like the backside of a bird. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt and black shorts. The girl had shoulder length pink hair, a red blouse and black skirt.

"You Naruto?" The boy asked. From his tone, Naruto instantly disliked the guy.

"Yeah, and you are?" He responded.

"Sasuke, that's Sakura." He answered. Naruto glared at the boy for a second before giving the girl a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you, _Sakura._" He said, making Sasuke's scowl deepen.

"The Professor sent us and told us to bring you to Aquacorde Town to meet the others and get your first Pokémon." Sakura explained. Naruto smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked.

"Try and keep up." Sasuke grunted and started walking out of town. Naruto glared after him.

"He always like that?" he asked.

"Kind of," Sakura admitted. "He's kind of always been in his brother's shadow."

"Still," Naruto said as he and Sakura started to follow Sasuke out of town. Naruto sent one look back at his old home to see his parents watching him from the front porch. He gave them a wave and they returned it.

"They seem like good people." Sakura said.

"They are, and awesome trainers." Naruto said. "And I'm gonna make them proud. Believe it!" Sakura gave a small giggle while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The group went down Route 1, with Naruto and Sakura chatting about Pokémon and their childhoods while Sasuke ignored them giving a grunt or a snide comment which made Naruto want to give him a black eye. Eventually, they made it to Aquacorde Town.

"Come on." Sasuke grunted, leading them to a table outside a café where a pale boy with black hair was sitting.

"Hello." The boy said with a smile that freaked Naruto out for some reason. "I am Sai, Professor Sycamore sent me down here to present the three of you with your first Pokémon."

"Um, thanks." Naruto said awkwardly. Sai opened up the case he'd brought with him showing three Pokeballs.

"The first one is the grass type, Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon." Sai explained throwing a pokeball into the air showing a brown furred bipedal Pokémon with a green shell and 4 spikes on its head. "Next is the fire type, Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon." Out of the next ball came a four legged Pokémon that looked kind of like a vulpix but had a pointed face and had pale yellow fur with red tufts at the end of its single tail and the inside of its ears. "And finally, the water type, Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon." Out of the last pokeball came a little blue frog Pokémon with big yellow eyes, white hands, and white tuffs around its neck. "These are the Pokémon you have to choose between. The Professor said that Naruto has the first choice."

"Why him?" Sasuke demanded, but both Sai and Naruto ignored him as the latter examined the three Pokémon. Reaching his hand out, he moved it between them. Chespin just cocked its head to the side playfully when Naruto held his hand out to him while Froakie just continued to stare at him. Fennekin however looked at the hand and walked forward, rubbing its head against Naruto's palm, making him smile.

"I choose Fennekin, no," Naruto looked into the fox Pokémon's eyes, "I choose Kurama to be my starter Pokémon." Sai gave his odd smile and nodded while Sakura smiled as well. Sasuke meanwhile was eyeing the two remaining Pokémon. Chespin caught his eye, immediately got scared and ran and jumped into Sakura's arms.

"I guess I'll go with Chespin here as my starter." She said, smiling at it while it looked up at her happily before giving Sasuke another terrified look.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in annoyance at having no real choice of his Pokémon, but at least it had the type advantage over that Naruto kid's. "Then Froakie is with me." The little blue Pokémon jumped up and went straight to its new master.

"What about you Sai?" asked Naruto.

"I already have my own Pokémon partner." The boy explained, pulling a pokeball off his belt and tossing it into the air to revel a little gray furred Pokémon with large ears, a bushy tail with a silver tip, and a similarly silver tuft of fur around its neck.

"Is that an Eevee?" asked Naruto as Kurama sniffed the new arrival.

"A shiny Eevee." Sakura said, leaning forward with Chespin held in her arms. "It's pretty."

"Thank you." Sai said. "I've had Eon ever since she was an egg."

"Wow." Naruto said in awe of the little off color Pokémon. Sasuke, while impressed, grunted, recalled Froakie into its pokeball, stood up, and started to walk away.

"Real nice guy isn't he?" Naruto said.

"He does appear to have a large chip on his shoulder." Sai agreed. "Good bye, I need to check in with the professor and informed him that you all now have your partners." Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to have a battle to try out our new Pokémon?" Sakura asked. Naruto's face broke into a giant grin. He looked down at Kurama to see he had his own foxy smile.

"You're on!" Naruto nearly shouted. He and Kurama ran to the other end of the street while Sakura put Chespin down on the ground.

"Ready when you are!" Sakura said.

"All right, Kurama, use Scratch attack!"

"Chespin, counter it with Tackle!"

The two Pokémon charged at one another, Chespin first slamming its body against Kurama's and then the fire-type catching Chespin across the forehead with its small claws.

"Chespin use Vine Whip!" Chespin unleashed a pair of vines from its shoulder blades and launched them at Kurama.

"Dodge and use Ember!" Kurama jumped back, avoiding the whip cracks and unleashing a flurry of fire sparks at Chespin. The grass type cried out in pain as the flames hit him. "It's super-effective."

"Chespin!" He staggered a little bit before falling face first onto the ground.

"Way to go Kurama!" Naruto cheered and ran forward to pull the Pokémon into his arms as it cheered along with Naruto. Sakura pulled Chespin up.

"Not our best first battle huh?" She said.  
"Ches pin." The Pokémon agreed miserably.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Naruto asked, kneeling down to rub Chespin's head.

"Yeah, I think we'll be ok." Sakura said, smiling as Kurama, nuzzled against Chespin.

"That was a pretty good battle." Naruto said.

"No it wasn't." Sakura said. "We barely lasted and we lost." Naruto gave them a grin.

"Mostly because Kurama and I had a type advantage." He said. "I bet if you'd battled Sasuke it would have been a completely different battle." Sakura smiled at the boy.

"Thanks here let me get these two fixed up." She said giving Chespin and Kurama both items to get them back into fighting shape.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said. The two returned their Pokémon to their respective pokeballs and looked towards the exit of town with a smile on his face. He now had his own Pokémon and had just won his first battle; it felt like his journey had just begun. His first chapter had been written.

_**OK, sorry for taking so long to update folks, I recently got my hands on the game and am working on playing through it while writing this. Plus you know life keeps getting in the way. Anyway, I'm gonna get this story going as best I can.**_

_**Next Chapter will be the gang, mostly Naruto, going through Route 2, Santalune Forest, Route 3, Santalune City, and Route 4. I will be open to suggestions as to who from the Narutoverse Naruto might run into and what Pokémon he might come across and get a small story out of. If you have no idea what's going on here, you can kind of see where I'm getting my ideas at from **_ wiki/Appendix:X_and_Y_walkthrough/Section_2

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
